A power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) may be operated a high frequency to provide efficient power regulation, for example in a switching power supply. During operation of the power MOSFET, the body diode of the MOSFET, that is, the diode formed by the drain and the body of the MOSFET, is alternately biased between conduction and blocking states. During the conduction state, charge is stored in lightly doped regions located adjacent to the PN junction of the body diode. Before returning to the body diode's blocking state, the charge must be extracted and neutralized. This process is referred to as reverse recovery. Reducing the reverse recovery time improves high frequency operation. One technique to improve the reverse recovery time is to provide a Schottky diode between the source and drain of the power MOSFET. However, adding a discrete Schottky diode to the power MOSFET may undesirably increase a chip count and a total cost of the system. Integrating a Schottky diode with the power MOSFET and attaining desired values of performance and cost has been problematic.